1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slot machine coin trays and, more specifically, to a coin transfer device for slot machine coin trays wherein the bottom of the tray has a sliding door that covers a throughbore passing therethrough when the door is closed and exposes it when open in order to allow a user to easily transfer any coins in the tray into a coin cup maintained in a cup receiving member situated immediately below said throughbore.
Slot machines discharge coins into a coin tray from which they must be removed by hand and placed into a coin cup which can be somewhat cumbersome when there are more than a few coins contained therein. Furthermore, the degree of difficulty in transferring the coin increases dramatically when the person playing the slot machine is elderly or infirm, a population that happens to dominate the populace of casinos and other gaming establishments. The present invention seeks to alleviate the difficulty of transferring a multiplicity of coins from the coin tray to the cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous coin transfer devices have been provided in prior art. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention discloses a coin transfer device for slot machine coin trays wherein the bottom of the tray has a sliding door that covers a throughbore passing therethrough when the door is closed and exposes it when open in order to allow a user to easily transfer any coins in the tray into a coin cup maintained in a cup receiving member situated immediately below the throughbore. The sliding door slides within oppositely disposed door guides and has a stop thereon. The door also has a handle thereon. A transportation tray is also disclosed having multiple throughbores therein for receiving cups therein for transportation about a casino.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a coin transfer device for slot machine coin trays that will over come the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coin transfer device for slot machine coin trays that permits the user to transfer coins from the coin tray to the cup simply by sliding open a door located in the bottom of the tray to expose a throughbore.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coin transfer device for slot machine trays having a cup-receiving member for holding the cup in position below the throughbore.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a coin transfer device for slot machine trays that can be modified to hold plurality of coin cups.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coin transfer device for slot machine trays that is economical in cost to manufacture and operate.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a coin transfer device for slot machine trays that is simple and easy to use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.